Lamentable deuil
by petit Vlad
Summary: Aux portes de la mort, un souillé de sang sourit. Ni plus ni moins. Ce n'est pas un rictus de joie qui couvre les traits de son visage, mais bel et bien un d'une tristesse alimentée de doux souvenir heureux, corrompu par la haine. Immobile, il poussa un faible gloussement. Il était perdu. Sa vie allait se rompre à tout instant. [death-fic; rang M par précaution]
1. Prologue

**Bien le bonjour !**

 **Fic en 8 chaps (normalement).**

 **Le rang M est une précaution car cette fic est sombre et contiendra des descriptions assez morbide (vous êtes donc prévenu ~) j'ai d'ailleurs assez hésité pour savoir si oui ou non je devais publier ce texte, j'espère avoir fais le bon choix en le publiant…(sentez la non confiance…)**

 **Que dire de plus…Pas grand-chose, je vous laisse donc avec ce court prologue soft** **(je commence gentil, admirez l'effort !)**

 **Le lieu n'a nulle importance en cet instant.**

Aux portes de la mort, un souillé de sang sourit. Ni plus ni moins. Ce n'est pas un rictus de joie qui couvre les traits de son visage, mais bel et bien un d'une tristesse alimentée de doux souvenir heureux, corrompu par la haine. Immobile, il poussa un faible gloussement. Il était perdu. Sa vie allait se rompre à tout instant. Mais ce n'est pas son propre sort qui le fait doucement sourire. Il ne fait que songer au devenir d'un homme pathétique, qui ne lui pardonnera sûrement jamais d'avoir ainsi perdu la vie. Une mort « inutile » pour un être se sentant délaissé, abandonné suite à son incompétence -de son point de vue bien sûr-. Le destin ne fait donc que suivre le train de vie de cet être ? Une mort pathétique et oubliable pour un être déchant et délaissé ? Ceci dépend une fois encore du point de vue, mais cela n'a nulle importance actuellement. Le temps des questionnements touche à sa fin, il sent son cœur peiner de plus en plus, sa respiration se briser dans sa gorge gênée par l'accumulation de son propre sang l'étouffant. Laissant choir sa tête sur le côté, il se permit pour cette fois seulement de verser une seule et unique larme représentatrice de tant de peine et d'une tristesse souillée par une vie de débauche inachevé.

 **Un appartement désordonné.**

Ni dans le passé, ni même dans les temps à venir, le démon à l'air d'ange n'eut imaginé vivre scène pareille. Assit sur son lit, il fixait son radio-réveil, peinant à retrouver appui sur la réalité. Cette nuit aurait dû être semblable aux autres. Il aurait dû finir par se réveiller à cause de la morsure tenace et douloureuse des cauchemars le hantant. Il aurait dû. Et pourtant… Les faits sont là : il est 10h, il ne s'est nullement réveillé et il n'a pas cauchemardé. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, le suicidaire ne fît pas une nuit sans rêve. A ce stade là ce n'est pas un cauchemar : c'est une sombre prémonition. Mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Et, qu'est-ce que cela aurait-il changé ? Pas grand-chose. Il serait resté impuissant face à cet évènement qui le dépasse. A l'instant où ces mots sont retranscrits, ça n'a pas d'importance. Il ne sait pas encore que sa vie va demeurer bouleversée à jamais par la fatalité du destin. « Bouleversée » … ? Ce n'est pas le terme exact. Et d'ailleurs, il n'y en a pas. C'est un mot à la fois trop fort et trop faible pour décrire les évènements à venir.

Revenons à notre jeune homme assit sur son futon. Resté consterné, l'idée même de ce lever ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit -comme tous les matins, il est vrai, mais cette fois ce n'est pas de la feignantise-. Basculant sa tête en arrière, il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il haït ce genre de réveil. Dormir lui fît certes du bien, mais ce songe n'était que bien trop désagréable. Il se refuse d'y spéculer une fois encore. Regard dehors : une fine pluie rissole le long des carreaux. Soupir. Ce traînant hors de l'amas de tissus, il attrapa négligemment ses vêtements qu'il mit à la va-vite et sorti sans prendre la peine de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Fermant la porte de son appartement, il plissa les yeux à cause du vent glacial les lui brûlant de par le temps froid. De nouveau il soupira et commença à marcher, mains dans les poches. Inutile de préciser qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de se rendre à l'agence et qu'il marchait sans but dans les rues couvertes de givre de Yokohama.

Chipotant sur le pan d'un de ses bandages mal attachés, il tenta de faire disparaître la vague d'agacement le gagnant de plus en plus. C'était vain. Ce maudit « rêve » ne fait que le hanter. Ce maudit « rêve » ne fait que l'exaspérer. Il ne comprend pas. Cet être aurait dû mourir de ses pensées. Cette personne n'aurait dû revenir hanter voir même en fonction du contexte soulager ses cauchemars. Et pourtant… Depuis plusieurs semaines il ne cesse de rêver de lui. Le même rêve revient nuit après nuit. C'est à chaque fois le même scénario : la même scène défile devant ses yeux, puis ses cauchemars reviennent et il se réveille comme c'est le cas depuis tant d'années. Il le voit, lui souriant, larmes aux yeux lui murmurant une phrase qu'il n'entend pas. Mais cette nuit fut différente : Il n'eut le temps de cauchemarder. Et pour cause : Son songe alla plus loin. Une ombre était apparue derrière l'être le hantant, son doux sourire se fut muté en une expression de terreur. La peur prit l'homme aux bandages. Jamais une telle expression n'était apparue sur le visage du pleurant. Qui est la personne dissimulée dans l'ombre ? Pourquoi ce rêve ? Shootant dans une cannette, Dazai -car c'était évidemment bien lui- claqua nerveusement la mâchoire : il s'était promis de ne plus y-penser. Voulant se changer les idées, il se dirigea instinctivement vers le rebord du fleuve qu'il affectionne tant. Le longeant, il y fit que bien trop rapidement une découverte macabre. Au loin, c'était vraisemblablement un bras qui dépassait mollement de l'eau glacé. Sans un regard, Dazai passa à côté du corps. Qu'il pût maudire ce chanceux…Lui, la mort le fuit. Elle le mène du bout du nez, elle le fait danser, espérer pour rien. Tous les levés du jour son maudit. Le soleil lui rappel sans cesse qu'il est bel et bien vivant. Que ses multiples tentatives de suicide sont vaines. C'est comme si la mort où quiconque en cette terre maudite l'empêchait de goûter à ce repos éternel dont tant vante les mérites. Se perdant au loin de ses sinistres pensées, le prodige ne vit le bras qui se tendit timidement vers lui. En un ultime espoir de survie l'agonisant eut tenté d'attraper le manteau du suicidaire. Pauvre de toi, être reposant dans l'eau. Tu n'y parviendras pas. Jamais tu ne pourras rattraper cet être perdu entre lumière et ténèbres. Ce dernier ne l'avait que trop bien compris. Résigner, il laissa son bras meurtri retomber dans le fleuve glacé, tout comme il laissa choir tout espoir de pouvoir de nouveau se tenir debout parmi les vivants. Il laissa l'eau le submergé, espérant qu'elle puisse abréger ses souffrances. Le prodige de la mafia venait sans le vouloir de condamner à une mort dolente un individu ne demandant que vivre, de revoir ne serait-ce qu'encore une fois le levé du soleil.

Jalousant le noyer, Dazai finit par se rendre à l'agence quelques heures plus tard. Il fut accueilli par de sombres mines. Kunikida se leva doucement, et au grand étonnement de Dazai, ne lui hurla pas dessus pour avoir mis tant de temps à arriver à l'agence. Avec une délicatesse que le suicidaire ne lui connaissait pas, Kunikida déposa sa main sur l'épaule du démon au trait d'ange et murmura des paroles bien trop fade :

« …Dazai, nous avons trouvé ce matin un noyer dans le fleuve…

Chassant la main, le suicidaire rie doucement sous l'aveu de l'idéaliste et partie s'affaler sur un canapé avoisinant.

-Je le sais. Tu ne m'apprendras jamais rien dans ce domaine-là Kunikida !

-Tu es donc au courant…-Remettant ses lunettes en place, il retourna lui aussi s'asseoir et prit un ton plus habituel- Je suis ravie de constater que tu ne sembles pas attriste par sa mort. Moi qui pensais devoir prononcer des condoléances…

Retirant le casque qu'il venait de mettre, Dazai se redressa sur ses avant-bras. Rarement, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et cette fois si fit partie des exceptions. Voyant le trouble du suicidaire, Kunikida continua :

-eh bien oui, vu qu'il s'agissait de ton ex co-équipier je ne savais pas si sa mort t'attristerait et…

-Pardon ? -Le coupa il- Que raconte tu la ?

Kunikida qui était retourné à son écran, releva les yeux et ce dernier haussa un sourcil. En une phrase damnée il changea à jamais la fatalité du destin d'un homme brisé :

-Ce matin, nous avons retrouvé un noyer dans le fleuve de Yokohama. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute possible de Chûya Nakahara. Mais cela, tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? »

Un simple regard aurait suffi à le sauver. Une simple intention. Mais comme à son habitude, Dazai ne s'est montré clément avec son entourage. Comme à son habitude, il continue de nuire aux autres, encore et encore, ne leur apportant que malheur et damnation, les emmenant à ses côtés dans sa déchéance.

 **La suite sortira le mois prochain ou dans 2 semaines, je ne sais pas encore ! En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **PS je suis dyslexique il se peut que certain chap mettent du temps à sortir car il me faut beaucoup de temps pour me relire. (Désolé si j'ai laissé des fautes )**

 **A bientôt ?**


	2. Léthargie

**Bonsoir ~**

 **Voici la suite !**

 **Chaque chapitre porte le nom d'un poème/écrit de Dazai et Chûya et les parties en italique sont extraite du texte en question aujourd'hui il s'agit du poème** _ **Léthargie**_ **de Chûya (ici j'ai changé une fois un « je » en « ses » et un « serait » en « seraient »)**

 **Merci pour votre soutien :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Un lieu, un moment ?**

 _De mémoire, déjà plus._ L'honneur, déjà anéanti. Tant de temps pour la forger, si peu d'action pour l'annihiler. _Ce qui est anéanti_ , _seraient-ce ses rêves ?_ Ou bien seulement son existence ? Vaste question. Tant de possibilités de réponse… Mais, ses yeux qui actuellement se ferment à jamais ne créer pas que de la perte. Sentiments malheureux et sensation de vide émergent de cette lamentable léthargie, ainsi que tristesse, incompréhension et autre indifférence. Mais dans ce requiem de sentiments celui se démarquant le plus reste la pitié.

Il hait ce sentiment, plus encore, il le méprise.

Savoir que des personnes ressentent cette émotion vis-à-vis de sa personne le révulse au plus haut point. Il aimerait tellement s'extraire de ses chaînes qui l'entraves toujours et à jamais. Oui, il aimerait les briser à main nu afin de revenir et de leur faire regretter d'éprouver cela.

Impossible, tout bonnement impossible. Il ne peut briser cette utopie. La mort est, et restera, sa sombre fatalité à jamais. Il ne peut la battre. Il ne peut que se laisser aller, emportant avec lui ses regrets et les larmes que d'autre auront versés pour lui.

De son honneur sali, de son rang déchu, de sa morne existence pathétique que restera il donc ? Cendre et larme. Ni plus ni moins… Il sera vite oublié, condamné à demeurer à l'état de cendre à jamais tel un phénix inachevé.

Voilà probablement ce à quoi à peu de chose près aurait-il pensé. Le danseur du clair de lune fait erreur. De ses cendres, ne naîtrons pas que des larmes et les larmes versées ne seront pas que le résultat de ses cendres. Fatalité, la Camarde refuse qu'il en prenne connaissance, il restera dans l'erreur pour l'éternité… Seuls les vivants peuvent changer d'état d'esprit, seul eux peuvent changer le cours de ce monde absurde. Les morts ne peuvent intervenir dans les affaires des vivants, le rideau ce couche pour Chûya Nakahara et un nouvel acte de la tragédie-comédie qu'est la vie de ses connaissances commence.

 **Appartement de Dazai.**

Il sait. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas être là. Après tout, il s'agit de son ancien équipier et qui plus est c'est lui qui l'a plus ou moins tué… Alors la moindre des politesses aurait été de se rendre à sa veille funèbre, c'est ce que ferait un individu normalement constitué. Un léger rire franchi ses lèvres : il n'est pas un individu normalement constitué, c'est bien connu. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant qu'il n'aille pas rendre visite au macchabée. C'est tellement évident et peu étonnant qu'il n'a reçu qu'un simple sms de Kunikida lui demandant où il était. Rien d'autre. Personne ne lui à demander comment il se sentait, personne ne lui a demandé ce qu'il comptait faire. Personne ne s'inquiète pour lui. Après tout... Ce n'était que Chûya... Et Dazai n'est pas un grand sentimental, donc inutile de s'inquiéter. Lui-même en est convaincu… Cachant son visage dans les draps puant le saké de sa cuite d'hier soir, il laissa apparaître le bout de son petit museau pour finalement se dire que son quotidien reviendra bien vite à la « normal » et tout sera revenu rapidement comme avant… Le voile de ténèbres l'engloutissant prendra la barre rapidement et fuira pour laisser place à une routine languissante.

N'est-ce pas ?

 **Morgue.**

Quelques membres de l'agence et un agent de police prié de garder le silence. Voilà les seules personnes présentes actuellement pour Chûya. Nul individu de la Mafia et encore moins le porte bandage officiel. Que ce soit Kunikida ; Atsushi ; Kenji ; Yasano ou encore Ranpo -présent contre son gré- nul n'étaient réellement à leur place. Encore moins Chûya. Qui aurait imaginé voir un jour la petite mafia vêtue de ses beaux vêtements maintenant réduit à l'état de loque déchirée, le corps devenu bleuâtre à cause du froid, les cheveux en bataille, voir partiellement arrachés par endroits dans un lieu inspirant la misère, déposé à même d'une grande table grisâtre et sale ? Nul n'aurait songé à cette vue.

C'est donc face à ce tableau burlesque que les membres de l'agence devaient prendre deux décisions.

La première la plus simple : doivent-ils organiser un enterrement pour le rouquin ? Avait-il quelconque famille ou même amies susceptibles de le faire ?

La deuxième, plus complexe : faut-il lancer une enquête pour connaître les raisons de sa mort ?

C'est en fixant le cadavre qu'ils devaient choisir quoi faire. Peser le pour et le contre est une chose dès plus dur... D'autant plus que leur patron a délibérément refusé qu'ils résolvent le mystère de sa mort. S'ils veulent le faire cela doit être « hors des heures de travail et ne doit pas impliquer l'agence ». Coïncidence ou pas, mais Dazai prit la poudre d'escampette quelques minutes après cette déclaration et ne montra nullement le bout de son nez depuis. Cela n'avait rien d'alarmant, après tout, ce n'était que Dazai. Il fuit souvent de ses obligations pour aller faire un ou deux petits suicides, la situation n'est donc en rien cocasse. Il eut le même comportement avec ses collègues, comme si rien ne s'était réellement passé ! Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Raison de leur doute. Si Dazai avait été réellement affecté, sans aucune hésitation ils auraient tous cotisé pour offrir un enterrement digne de ce nom au mafieux, et auraient d'ores et déjà commencés à enquêter. Mais Dazai ne semble nullement triste. Dazai semble indifférent. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi devraient-ils se démener pour cet être détestable ? Les morts dans la mafia sont nombreuses, alors pourquoi devraient ils s'embêter à perdre de leur temps pour quelqu'un n'en valant pas la peine ? C'est absurde. Ils n'ont pas à le faire. Tous sont d'accord. Tous sauf Atsushi qui insiste pour au moins incinérer dignement le petit double noir. Même si le rouquin avait eu une existence méprisable, il ne mérite pas d'être brûlé n'importe comment et jeter aux oubliettes. Au moins une petite cérémonie...Aussi courte soit elle, mais c'est une question de respect. Atsushi est persuadé qu'il faut respecter les morts, qu'importent leurs vies passées, il faut le faire. En un concert de soupir, ils finirent par accepter et pas vraiment à contrecœur. Même s'ils ne l'avoueraient pas à voix haute, ils sont tous d'accord avec le tigre garou.

Mais pour ce qui est de l'enquête… Les arguments d'Atsushi devront se monter particulièrement convainquant…

 **L'agence, le lendemain.**

Comme l'hiver, même si on ne le voit pas forcément, il finit toujours revenir… Mais contrairement à cette froide saison, Dazai revient à chaque fois dans un état plus ou moins pitoyable. Aujourd'hui, il est recouvert d'algue, les cheveux trempés, et le corps gelé. À force de revenir ainsi vêtu, l'on pourrait presque croire qu'il cherche à ramener la rivière avec lui, comme s'il refusait de se séparer d'elle ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant.

Mais ce n'est pas un sourire radieux qui est présent sur ses lèvres, mais un rictus malsain débordant de colère. Sans chercher à cacher son émoi, l'ancien mafieux frappa le bureau de Kunikida de ses deux mains qu'ils laissèrent sur le carnet de son équipier. Avant que Kunikida n'eût le temps de lui hurler dessus, de sa voix la plus suave Dazai susurra sur un ton que même un diable n'aurait oser utiliser tellement il sonne faux :

« - Mon très chère Kunikida, n'aurait tu pas vus ma très chère et adorée boule de poil favorite ? Je cherche se petit chenapan depuis ce matin mais il reste introuvable ! Surtout que- »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, une sonnerie de téléphone sonna ; coupant court leur conversation. Sans le quitter du regard, Kunikida répondit au téléphone et finit bien vite par se désintéresser de Dazai. Ce dernier soupira et repartie s'affaler sur un canapé, comme si de rien n'était. Il ne reparla d'Atsushi de la journée. Sa bonne humeur naturelle le retrouva bien vite, faisant oublier à tous son entrée, faisant même oublier à tous les marques inhabituelles parsèment ses doigts dont certains était désormais démunie d'ongle. Le seul à avoir un instant été inquiété par Dazai fut Kunikida. Sur son carnet, il y-avait des tâches de sang...Exactement là où étaient les mains de Dazai. L'ancien mafieux se soigne toujours avant de venir travailler, il a de l'honneur malgré ce que beaucoup peuvent penser. Jamais, au grand jamais il ne laisserait entrevoir la moindre goutte de son sang au monde extérieur. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Kunikida ne pût s'empêcher de se demander si se sang appartenait à l'ex mafieux ou bien à quelqu'un d'autre...

 **Dans une rue.**

 _Marchant dans une rues-Semblant de vertige_ il flânait sans but, un manteau noir sur le dos. Le siens, le beige, était désormais tâche de sang. Ce fut donc avec regret qu'il en mit un semblable à celui d'autant, celui qui portait quand la tête vêtue d'un chapeau trottait à tout vas à ses côtés. Se stoppant dans une impasse, il repensa à un poème dont il s'était délibérément moqué jadis.

 _L'impression que vivre encore c'est mal…_

 _Pourtant j'ai bien envie de vivre_

 _Pourtant je n'ai plutôt aucune envie de mourir_

Ce poème...Chûya l'avait rédigé alors qu'il logeait dans la même chambre après une mission… Le roux lui avait dit que c'était Dazai qui l'avait inspiré… Sans savoir pourquoi, ça l'avait mis hors de lui. Dazai c'était allègrement moqué de lui, et avait même déchiré la feuille où était écrit le poème. Avoir déchiré ce poème avait été la raison pour laquelle Chûya eut baissé la tête face à Dazai. Ce fut la première et dernière fois. Blessé Chûya l'avait été. Plus jamais Chûya n'a montré ses poèmes après cet événement à Dazai. Plus jamais. Mais désormais, levant sa face vers le ciel, Dazai se demanda si ce texte lui était réellement destiné, ou s'il était prémonitoire, exprimant les derniers sentiments du roux avant sa mort.

Main dans la poche, Dazai secoua la tête chassant le poème de sa tête et retourna vers sa maison, une lueur malsaine dans le regard : il doit trouver Atsushi et au plus vite. Il va devoir avoir une... Discussion avec lui.

 **Pourquoi veut-il voir Atsu ? Vous verrez-bien ~**

 **Que pensez-vous du fait de faire « intervenir » Chû' en début de chap ? Je pensais le faire en le faisant « intervenir » soit avec des flash-back ou comme je l'ai fait au début. Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise idée ^^**

 **Rendez-vous pour le prochain chap ~**

 **PS : ne vous attendez pas à une parution régulière x') vive le bac ;-;**


End file.
